Taylor Craig
Taylor Craig was an adolescent girl who lived with her stepfather; Steve and her dog; Sprat in some Hackney flats. She was feisty, independent and liked things to go her way. History Steve partnered with Taylor's mother, unfortunately she got ill and promised to get better but later passed away. Steve became Taylor's sole carer, however he apparently started drinking which caused himself and Taylor to get into lots of arguments over little things. Episode 2.5 One day after an argument with Steve about walking Sprat, Taylor walked her but the dog ran away to worksite and traveled through an Anomaly. Taylor heard Sprat barking at some scorpions and followed her through to a huge desert to save her. The scorpions then chased Taylor until she worked out that the rocks were safe from the arachnids as they could not crawl under them but injured her leg in the process. Sprat returned through the Anomaly but Taylor assumed that she had been eaten. She witnessed three of Oliver Leek's mercenaries being attacked by the scorpions after she tried to alert them to the danger. Later on, Anomaly Research Centre scientists, Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart relised Taylor was marooned and traveled through to the desert to save her. They just made it to the rocks in time but Taylor was angry that they had upset the scorpions. She was told Sprat was alive and offered the scientists to tag along with her escape plan. Stephen offered to carry her, due to her leg, but she declined. Walking on the rocks, the trio nearly made it back to the Anomaly but it was guarded by scorpions and closed before their eyes. )]] After hiding in some caves from a sand storm, another Anomaly opened and the trio headed towards it. Unfortunately the lead mercenaries survived and took their water and Anomaly Detector at gunpoint. Luckily, a scorpion ate him and they got their supplies back so they continued towards the new Anomaly on the sand. Taylor fell over, causing a scorpion to drag Stephen under the sand, but she quickly distracted it by jumping on the sand, bringing the arachnid back to the surface. The trio narrowly escaped by sliding down a sand dune on a scorpion's shell, and they all ran through the Anomaly. Taylor and the scientists arrived in a forest and she found a fake caveman camp. She witness Cutter punching a caveman actor who they thought was a real one. Cutter then drove Taylor home where Jenny Lewis was telling Steve that they had lost her, but he was relived that she was still alive. Taylor and Steve made up, promising to be nicer to each other. As Cutter and Jenny were leaving, Taylor asked if she could come work for the ARC when she finished school and Cutter said yes. The ARC later got Taylor issued a cover up statement to 6NEWS, thanking the emergency services for rescuing her and the public for their support. She also stated she would not be talking to the press about her ordeal. Craig, Taylor Category:Females Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Alive